


Wordprompt: Legit/Legitimate

by LimpBiskit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimpBiskit/pseuds/LimpBiskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visit my archive for fic, media and more. http://asshat.0fees.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordprompt: Legit/Legitimate

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|    
[complete](http://limpbiskit.livejournal.com/tag/complete), [fanfic](http://limpbiskit.livejournal.com/tag/fanfic), [gift](http://limpbiskit.livejournal.com/tag/gift), [rated:nc17](http://limpbiskit.livejournal.com/tag/rated%3Anc17), [sherlock](http://limpbiskit.livejournal.com/tag/sherlock)  
  
---|---  
  
He'd never minded his height, not really.

Until he met Sherlock Holmes.

Or more specifically, met Sherlock Holmes halfway between the door and the bed.

Gazing upward at that faintly-smiling face, he wondered if he were thinking the same thing, _how in the bloody blue hell was this going to work?_

And of _course_ he was, he could read the older man like a well-worn book, he would have seen the thoughts passing behind his passion-hazed eyes even as they occured to him.

And still he smiled.

A hand was offered, all pale skin and prominant knuckles, the webbing between his fingers soft as the flesh of a child and nearly as translucient.

Accepting, the doctor allowed himself to be led slowly backwards, swallowing heavily at the clear gleam of intent in the younger man's strange eyes. Before he could give voice to his worries, the detective smiled _that_ smile, the one that made every inch of him flush with carnal awareness, pulling him in for a kiss that tasted of debauchery and black roses.

"I hardly think it will matter, once I'm on my knees."

The low statement only redoubled his eagerness, and he granted a weak smile in return. "You've deduced that from the facts at hand..?

The brunette laughed softly, turning word to action. "Oh, it's a legitimate concern.. I'd hate to restrict the _possibilities_ so soon, wouldn't you?"

And as he lifted one leg with obvious intent, the blond was reminded again that this man was, in fact, _brilliant._  



End file.
